


Say My Name

by GracelessTevy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper finds you touching yourself in the middle of the night and decides to play a little game with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> silly little dream i had, friend insisted i turn it into a little reaper/reader drabble thingy. so here ya go! i tried to keep it as gender neutral as possible so all of you can enjoy!! i guess im diving head first into the Edge Lord dumpster parked behind Hot Topic.

Hot, heavy breaths leave your lips as your hand works yourself over.  Rubbing desperately for release in the darkness of the night.  But even the night wasn't too dark to see the black wisps of vapor creeping up from the floor.  Your hand slows as you watch him ascend from the dense smoke, his white mask glistening in the moonlight.

 

You can feel his eyes fall upon you from behind the mask, he knows what you have been doing.  You assumed he knew before he had even come in.  He stood at the foot of your bed watching, yet you couldn't stop yourself from continuing to touch yourself.

 

“Y/N,” The phantom said, in his deep, raspy voice.

 

“Y-yes sir?”

 

“I see you’ve been bad.  Couldn't wait for master, could you?”  your dom crosses his arms before you, but you dare not stop.  Perhaps it excited you to see how it peeved him.  “Fine.  But you know the control I hold over you.  I forbid you to cum, not until I know it’s me you're thinking about…”

 

You huffed, feeling yourself getting closer but the hold the phantom had on you would let you go no further.  But still… you loved the little games he played with his submissive…

 

“Who is it you’re thinking about as you pleasure yourself, little one?”  He asks, “Who is your master?  Go ahead… Say it… Say my name if you want to cum, pet.”

 

You hesitate… letting out a soft moan as you utter the name, “Gabriel…”

 

The phantom simply stares you down, his arms still crossed.  “Excuse me?”

 

“G-Gabriel…”

 

“I said… Say my name…”

 

You moan most desperately, trapped at the edge and this little game only making you more aroused and ready to burst.  “Gabe…”

 

“You must not want to cum…”

 

“Gabriel.  Reyes.”

 

Oh that was it… he wasn't having that.  Your master swiftly crawls over you in the bed, pushing you down and holding you there as he straddles your legs.  It all happened so quickly but time slowed dramatically as you felt his phantom fingers sink deep within your head and into your mind.  You suddenly could feel him all over.  Inside you, around, suddenly he was everywhere and everything.  

 

“Say. My. Name.” he snarls one last time.

 

Your eyes began to glow red as the name he was looking for left your lips in a hard moan and you came spiraling down into an orgasm like you had never felt before… “Reaper…”


End file.
